


사랑앓이 (Lovesick)

by paparantieun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paparantieun/pseuds/paparantieun
Summary: "ini salahku" -Jihoon Songfic : FT Island – 사랑앓이 (Lovesick)Selamat Membaca!





	

_If you close your eyes when you miss him_

_He's kind of person you can see even better_

_If you try to forget and erase him_

_He's the kind of person whom you think about more_

_That person will come without a fail_

_I told my heart a harmful lie_

_Even though He never said he'd come_

_He's the kind of person you can't help but wait for_

Malam itu langit terlihat cerah tanpa awan namun juga sepi tanpa bintang. Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya di atap kantor agensi mereka itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di permukaan lantai yang keras. Berbaring telentang memandang langit di atasnya dalam diam.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Ji?" sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan kelopak mata Jihoon yang hendak terpejam lelah.

Pemilik suara itu, Soonyoung, kemudian berjalan mendekat dan memilih untuk duduk meluruskan kakinya di samping tubuh Jihoon. Bertumpu pada kedua tangan di belakangnya, mengikuti pandangan Jihoon menuju langit.

"tidak ada, hanya menikmati angin malam dan memandangi langit itu" sahut Jihoon tanpa berpaling.

Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti dan mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dalam diam. Tidak ada kecanggungan yang mencekik, hanya sebuah keheningan yang nyaman.

Lamunan mereka terpecah saat ponsel milik salah satu dari dua remaja itu bergetar ribut. Jihoon memiringkan kepala, memperhatikan orang di sampingnya yang sedang merogoh kantung jaket dan membaca sesaat pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk.

"yang lain mencari kita, sepertinya kita harus segera kembali" setelah kembali memasukkan ponselnya, ia bangkit, menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakangnya. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jihoon. Jihoon menerima uluran tangan itu dan pasrah saat tubuhnya ditarik paksa untuk bangun.

Soonyoung mulai berbalik dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya akses untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Jihoon terdiam memandangi punggung Soonyoung yang kini berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

"Soonyoung..." panggil Jihoon pelan, tidak benar-benar berharap orang yang dipanggilnya akan mendengar.

Soonyoung berbalik, menatap Jihoon dan bertanya.

"kau memanggilku?" tanya Soonyoung tak yakin. Jihoon menarik sedikit salah satu ujung bibirnya ke atas, tersenyum getir dan kemudian menggeleng.

Soonyoung bergumam lalu kembali mengulurkan salah satu tangannya. Mendarat tepat di atas kepala Jihoon dan mengacaknya.

"kita harus cepat, yang lain menunggu" kata Soonyoung. Kali ini ia menunggu Jihoon hingga berada di sampingnya sebelum berjalan bersama pergi dari tempat itu.

Soonyoung asik dengan ponsel yang kembali bergetar heboh. Jihoon melirik dari sudut matanya, memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang muncul di wajah Soonyoung.

_Aku menyayangimu._

_Tidak._

_Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

_Someone who fast when separating_

_Someone who always slow when forgetting_

_Only to me, love was always harsh_

_I was the only one suffering from it_

_Did you have to go so far from me?_

_A person I'd still devote my life to loving_

_Now is a heartless person who will live while forgetting me_

_Leaving me with nothing but tears_

Soonyoung dan Jihoon berjalan menuju lobi kantor mereka. Terlihat sebelas remaja lain yang menunggu kedatangan keduanya.

"akhirnya kalian datang juga, Chan sudah merengek ngantuk. Ayo kita pulang", Jeonghan —kakak tertua kedua setelah Seungcheol yang kemudian diikuti Jisoo sebagai tertua ketiga, bersuara begitu menyadari kehadiran Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai berjalan keluar meninggalkan gedung kantor itu. Jihoon berjalan paling akhir bersama Seungcheol dan Jisoo sementara Soonyoung entah sejak kapan sudah berada cukup jauh di barisan depan. Terlihat asik bersenda gurau dengan member lain. Pandangan Jihoon tidak melewatkan tangan Soonyoung yang dengan nyaman menggandeng tangan lain milik salah satu member, seolah memang di sanalah tempat tangan Soonyoung seharusnya berada.

"hyung..." ujar Jihoon tiba-tiba.

Seungcheol memutar kepalanya memandang Jihoon yang langkahnya terhenti.

"ada apa, ji?" tanya Seungcheol.

"aku baru ingat ada lirik yang harus aku selesaikan malam ini juga. Bolehkah aku tinggal di studio lebih lama?" pinta Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak yakin seungcheol mengijinkannya tapi Jihoon berharap Seungcheol akan membiarkannya. Seungcheol menghela napas panjang. Namun belum sempat Seungcheol membuka mulutnya, Jisoo sudah memberi ijin terlebih dahulu. Meski seungcheol adalah ketua mereka tapi di balik kamera, posisi Jeonghan dan Jisoo sebagai _hyung-line_ juga cukup berpengaruh.

"kau boleh mengerjakan lirikmu di studio, ji—" ujar Jisoo memberi ijin. Seungcheol mengerang tidak setuju tapi Jisoo hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

"—tapi pastikan kau sudah sampai di _dorm_ sebelum tengah malam" lanjut Jisoo kemudian.

Jihoon melirik jam di layar ponselnya. Pukul 22.11.

Itu artinya Jihoon hanya punya waktu kurang dari 2 jam. Seungcheol tersenyum menyeringai mendengar syarat yang Jisoo berikan. _Hmm... itu bukan ide buruk_ , pikir Seungcheol.

Kini gantian Jihoon yang memasang wajah tidak setuju, tapi Jihoon mengalah. _Ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali_ , batin Jihoon.

"baiklah, hyung. Terima kasih" ujar Jihoon sebelum berbalik dan melangkah masuk kembali ke dalam gedung kantor agensinya.

"jika aku tidak melihatmu saat tengah malam, akan aku pastikan aku sendiri yang menyeretmu dari sana Jihoon!" Seru Seungcheol sebelum Jihoon menghilang di balik pintu masuk.

* * *

_The crime of loving too much_

_The crime of loving you too much_

_Because of you, because of that crime_

_I'm suffering from waiting_

_The crime of loving even more_

_The crime of missing you too much_

_Because of you, because of that crime_

_I'm afflicted with tears, like this_

Jihoon masuk ke dalam studio pribadinya. Ruangan itu gelap gulita. Jihoon sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, tapi Jihoon juga tidak memiliki niat untuk menyalakan sumber penerangan yang ada di ruangan kecil itu. Ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada permukaan yang dingin itu, Membiarkan tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Ia meremas dadanya. Rasa sakit dan sesak yang sejak tadi ditahannya semakin menjadi.

Jihoon menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk di dada. Sebelah tangannya tak henti meremas bahkan memukul-mukul dada bagian kirinya sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Sejak awal Jihoon tahu sesungguhnya cinta itu bukanlah untuknya. Jihoon tahu dia takkan pernah bisa mendapatkan cinta itu. Jihoon tahu. tapi hatinya tidak mau mengerti.

Benar kata orang, siapa pun yang mencintai terlalu dalam akan menjadi orang yang paling terluka dan tersakiti. Mungkin salah Jihoon mengartikan gerak-geriknya. Mungkin salah Jihoon mengartikan perhatiannya. Mungkin salah Jihoon mengharapkannya.

Ya, ini salah Jihoon.

Salah Jihoon karena telah mencintainya.

-Fin-


End file.
